


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Eric wasn't hallucinating after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> AU end for Bang Bang, Your Debt (6x04)

"Calleigh, I’m not crazy. I really saw him. Tim’s still alive.”

“Eric…”

“If you’re going to blame the bullet fragment still in my head, don’t.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were going to.”

“Let’s just find out who’s using his credit card and then maybe you can finally get closure. You deserve it. Ryan deserves it.” Eric glares at Calleigh and continues to drive towards the restaurant.

*****

Tim Speedle looks up from his perch at the bar when Eric and Calleigh enter. Even after three years, he can still sense when Eric is nearby. Speed knows, however, that things will never go back to the way they once were. Eric has moved on – he’s seeing someone else and he’s happy. Speed can’t take that away from him. He sees Eric and Calleigh split off, with Eric heading his direction.

“Are you going to disappear on me again?”

“Calleigh think you’re crazy?”

Eric glares at his former lover. “H too. He told me I should go see someone.”

“Hey Eric, the bartender said…” Calleigh trails off when she spots Speed. “Oh my god.”

“Nice to see you too Calleigh,” Speed quips. “Look, I know you both want to know what the hell’s been going on the past three years, but I can’t say much.”

“I think I’ll let Horatio know who’s using your credit card, since that’s what we were sent here to discover,” Calleigh says coolly. “Give you two a chance to catch up and all. Eric do you want me to call Ryan and let him know you might be late?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks Calleigh.” For once Eric finds himself glad Ryan has yet to be reinstated because under those circumstances Ryan would have been the one to accompany him here.

Speed waits until Calleigh leaves before speaking again. “Eric, I know you and Ryan are happy together and I don’t want to ruin what the two of you have.”

“How did you know about us? I know Calleigh mentioned him, but I can tell you knew before then.”

“I was able to keep tabs on all of you somewhat. I’m really sorry about what happened to Marisol. I know that had to have been really hard on you. And on Horatio.”

“Yeah. Ryan really helped me get through that,” Eric says, conveniently leaving out any mentions of Brazil.

“I’m glad he did.” Speed pauses, trying to figure out the best way to phrase what he wanted to say next. “I spent almost a year and a half in Rio. I know what happened there.”

Eric pales. “How? And why couldn’t you let us know you were alive?”

“Let’s get some fresh air,” Speed says, as this is something he’s not going to talk about in a crowded restaurant. He doesn’t speak again until they are outside and he’s sure they are alone. “I would have said something if I could, but the people I work for… Well, most of it’s classified.”

“Rio?”

“I had two objectives, both of which I failed at. Protect Ray Caine and keep you and Horatio from killing Riaz. I didn’t try to hard on the latter – I would have gladly taken that sick fuck out myself.”

“Did Ray know you were there?”

“He didn’t, but Yelina did after Ray went missing. You should have seen the look on her face. I was actually at their house when Horatio showed up. I had to hide until he left.”

Eric chuckled. “That would have been an awkward one.”

“You think? You were one step ahead of me in getting to Ray. Which is kind of sad when you consider I knew where to look. But I had bureaucracy to deal with.”

“Tim, I’m sure you did everything you could.”

“Yeah. So I hear Stetler is still up to no good,” Speed says eager to change the subject. “Do you know when Ryan’s going to get reinstated?”

Eric rolls his eyes at the abrupt subject change. “Unfortunately, no. It could take up to a year. That’s why we moved in together – the job he has now doesn’t pay much. And I’m not going to ask how you know about that.”

“I probably couldn’t tell you. Anyway, I’m mostly out of that business now.”

“Mostly?”

“Yeah. I guess you can call it semi-retirement. I’m allowed to get my life back – not like that will ever happen.”

Eric places a hand on Speed’s shoulder. “I never stopped loving you, Tim. If I’d known…”

“Don’t go there Eric. You were allowed to move on. You and Ryan are happy together – don’t mess that up ion account of me.”

“Tim…”

“Eric, go home to Ryan,” Speed interrupts. “I’ll see you around.”

“Calleigh took the Hummer.”

“Speed sighs. “I’ll give you a ride.”

*****

Ryan waits anxiously for Eric to get home. Calleigh’s call shocked him and served as the source of his unease. He knows that Eric still loves Speed, and that wasn’t a problem when the other man was believed dead, but know that it’s known he’s actually alive… Fortunately, Eric arrives home before Ryan’s imagination can run away on him.

“So, Speed’s alive, huh.”

“Yeah. Calleigh tell you she thought I was crazy?”

“Actually she left that part out. She was pretty snappish – who’s she mad at?”

Eric sights. “Mostly Tim, because he up and disappeared for three years. But probably me as well to some extent. He said he didn’t want to come between us.”

“But you still love him.”

“Yeah,” Eric admits. “Look Ry, I…”

“I know you love me, Eric.” Ryan finds himself remaining much cooler than he thought he would under the circumstances.

“I just don’t know what to do, Ry.”

“Eric, I can’t tell you what to do.”

“I know that Ryan,” Eric snaps. “Sorry, I think I need to go out and clear my head. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“I’ll wait up for you,” Ryan says, trying to convince himself that Eric will indeed be returning to their condo that night.

*****

Speed didn’t trust Eric to not do something stupid, so he settled down with a book in the small park near Ryan and Eric’s condo, which just so happened to have a view of their driveway.

“Fucking idiot,” Speed mutters as he sees Eric leave. He waits ten minutes before approaching the condo, figuring he should talk to Ryan. When he knocks on the door he fells the most nervous he’s been since he asked Eric out five and a half years earlier.

“Eric’s not here,” Ryan says when he answers the door.

“Actually I was hoping I could talk to you. Can I come in?”

Ryan steps aside to allow Speed to enter. “You may have told Eric you didn’t want to mess up things between him and I, but you already have. He went out to clear his head and I don’t even know if he’s going to come home.”

“Eric may be a moron, but he’s not that much of a moron.”

Ryan laughs bitterly. “I know Eric loves me, but he also never stopped loving you. And that was a hell of a lot easier to deal with when I thought you were dead.”

“I can imagine. I hated myself for leaving him like I did, hurting him like I did. But I did what I had to in order to keep him safe.”

“I just want him to be happy. And I don’t know if I can make him happy anymore now that you’re back.”

Speed places a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, his heart breaking for the younger man. “If you’re interested, I have an idea…”

*****

After driving around aimlessly for about ten minutes, Eric finds himself heading towards his parent’s house. He may no longer have Marisol as a confidante, but his mother always gave great advice. And she was accepting of his relationships with both Speed and Ryan, something for which Eric will be eternally grateful.

“Eric, sweetie, what’s the matter?” Clorinda Delko asks her son as she practically drags him into the kitchen. “Are you and Ryan having problems?”

“Yes, no, sort of, I don’t know.” Eric sighs. “Tim faked his death three years ago. He showed up at our crime scene today.”

Clorinda’s eyes widen. “Madre de dios,” she murmurs. “Does Ryan know?”

“Yeah. I told him I needed to clear my head. I don’t know what to do Mama. I love Ryan, but I never stopped loving Tim. No matter who I choose, I’m going to end up hurting the other.”

“Who says you have to choose?”

“Mama?”

“Why not just have both of them?”

“Mama! I can’t do that!”

“What, be in a relationship with two men? You love both of them and they both love you. Why not?”

“Because for all I know they could end up hating each other.”

“Just talk to them Eric. Now go home before Ryan thinks you left him.”

“Alright, alright. And no offense Mama, but I think you’re nuts.”

Clorinda laughs. “I love you too, Eric.”

*****

When Eric gets home, he is surprised to find both Speed and Ryan in the living room. “Tim what are you doing here?”

Speed smirks at Eric’s reaction. “Ryan and I were just having a very enlightening conversation.”

Eric raises an eyebrow, but decides not to press the matter. “You’re just lucky my mother doesn’t want to kill you.”

“Alexx is the one that’s going to kill me. And she knew I was still alive.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Eric asks quietly, hurt that Alexx didn’t confide in him.

“Because it would have gotten you killed.”

“Jesús Christo. I think that trumps my mother’s insanity. She suggested that…” Eric trails off, too embarrassed to continue.”

“We know, Eric,” Ryan says tenderly. “She called after you left and was quite pleased that we had already come up with the same idea.”

“You mean…” Eric looks back and forth from Ryan to Speed.

Speed smirks. “Let’s get you to bed so we can show you how much you’re loved.” He kisses Eric tenderly as Ryan sucks lightly on his neck.

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

“No. We want you, you want us,” Speed replies. “It seems logical to us.”

“And the two of you?”

“We’re figure that part out,” Ryan answers, grabbing Eric’s hand to lead him toward the bedroom. Once inside Ryan unbuttons Eric’s shirt as Speed undoes his jeans. Before he can fully process what is going on, Eric finds himself naked on his back on the bed with a different tongue attacking each nipple.

“This really is real,” Eric murmurs incredulously.

“No, it’s just a very realistic dream,” Speed snarks. “Of course it’s real dumb ass.”

“Be nice,” Ryan murmurs, one hand moving down to stroke Eric’s cock. “Not to mention you’re a bit overdressed.”

“Pot. Kettle. Black.” Speed snarks as he quickly undresses. His hand replaces Ryan’s as the youngest of the three removes his clothes, folding them and setting them on top of the dresser.

“Yes, he always does that,” Eric says in response to Speed’s unanswered question.

“If you’re still capable of coherent though, we’re doing something wrong,” Ryan says as he straddles Eric’s waist, kissing him soundly. Speed settles between Eric’s legs, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Eric moans into the kiss with Ryan and runs his hands down Ryan’s back to rest on his ass.

“I don’t deserve this,” Eric murmurs as he pulls away to breathe. Neither of the other two men respond, however Speed takes the rest of Eric’s cock into his mouth as Ryan plays with Eric’s nipples. Eric moans at the new sensations and then whimpers as Ryan moves away from him to dig through the nightstand.

Speed releases Eric’s cock from his mouth. “I love you,” he whispers as he crawls up Eric’s body, nipping at random patches of skin.

“God, Tim…” Eric begins, suddenly finding them flipped, looking down at Speed. He turns toward Ryan with a curious expression when he fells the lube pressed into his hand.

“I’ll join in after you two get started,” Ryan huskily tells the other two men.

“Huh? What? How?” Eric stutters.

“Do we need to draw you a diagram or are you going to let us make love to you?”

Eric blushes. “It’s just this is shock you know.”

“We know, Eric. But hurry up and prepare me before I do it myself.”

Eric smirks. “You never used to be this impatient Tim,” he says sliding a lubed finger into him.

“You’re not the one that’s been celibate for the past three years.”

“You mean you haven’t, since me?” Eric asks, sliding a second finger into Speed.

“I still loved you, even though I thought I’d never see you again.” Speed moans as Eric inserts a third finger and brushes across his prostate. “Not like I had many options anyway.”

“Well you’ve got us now,” Ryan murmurs, caressing Speed’s chest as Eric presses into him.

“It’s been too long,” Speed mutters as he winces slightly.

“You okay?” Eric asks as he stills.

“Yeah. Just give me a few minutes. Ryan should have you ready by then.”

Eric gasps as a slick finger enters him. “You to do realize that I’m not going to last long at this rate don’t you.”

Ryan smiles as he inserts a second finger. “You don’t need to last long to feel loved.”

Speed smirks in agreement. “We’re going for the whole sensory overload thing.”

“You two are evil,” Eric moans as Ryan presses into him.

“Duh,” Speed counters. “You can move now.”

Eric rolls his eyes as he begins to thrust, with Ryan doing the same. They quickly find a pace that maximizes pleasure for all three men. As predicted, Eric doesn’t last long, the dual sensations rapidly bringing him to his climax. Ryan quickly follows, with Speed coming shortly after that.

Eric curls up to Speed while Ryan cleans them off. “I love you. Both of you.”

“We know, Eric. We love you too,” Speed murmurs, wrapping an arm around Eric as Ryan crawls into bed, curling up to Eric from the other side. The three men fall asleep content, knowing they have each other.


End file.
